


[授权翻译]Your Faves are Problematic你的最爱真的很成问题呀

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Crack, Genosha, M/M, Protective Erik, charles and erik are trolls, grumpy erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: 吉诺沙的社会公众很清楚教授和万磁王是不折不扣的死对头。作为两位变种人权益活动家，X教授和万磁王在变种人议题和权利上从未、或者几乎从未有过看对眼的时候。他们互相对抗、反对彼此的观点，即使是在他们处于同一阵营斗争的时候——尽管那种情况百年一遇。换了其他人那只会是场温和的讨论，而当这两位牵扯其中时就演变成了激烈的战争。在国会发生的那场臭名昭著的有关变种人登记法案的辩论，即便已成往事，仍然被口耳相传。媒体似乎很爱他们；因为每当他们在同一个屏幕上出现——甚至只要呼吸同样的空气——事情就永远不会缺乏戏剧性。





	[授权翻译]Your Faves are Problematic你的最爱真的很成问题呀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Faves are Problematic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306883) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango). 



****Your Faves are Problematic****  
你的最爱真的很成问题呀  
  
作者：JackyJango  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组  
  
 ** **  
摘 要****  
  
吉诺沙的社会公众很清楚教授和万磁王是不折不扣的死对头。作为两位变种人权益活动家，X教授和万磁王在变种人议题和权利上从未、或者几乎从未有过看对眼的时候。他们互相对抗、反对彼此的观点，即使是在他们处于同一阵营斗争的时候——尽管那种情况百年一遇。  
  
换了其他人那只会是场温和的讨论，而当这两位牵扯其中时就演变成了激烈的战争。在国会发生的那场臭名昭著的有关变种人登记法案的辩论，即便已成往事，仍然被口耳相传。  
  
媒体似乎很爱他们；因为每当他们在同一个屏幕上出现——甚至只要呼吸同样的空气——事情就永远不会缺乏戏剧性。  
  
  
 ** **正 文：****  
  
吉诺沙的社会公众很清楚教授和万磁王是不折不扣的死对头。作为两位变种人权益活动家，X教授和万磁王在变种人议题和权利上从未、或者几乎从未有过看对眼的时候。他们互相对抗、反对彼此的观点，即使是在他们处于同一阵营斗争的时候——尽管那种情况百年一遇。当万磁王成为极端社团“变种人兄弟会”的领导者，而教授的追随者宣布将自称“X战警”，Charles Xavier教授是他们的领袖时，双方极其不同的观点使他们成了像异教偶像一般的人物。  
  
  
 _ _《变种人青年阵线》__ ，来自吉诺沙日报的报导。  
  
  
换了其他人那只会是场温和的讨论，而当这两位牵扯其中时就演变成了激烈的战争。在国会发生的那场臭名昭著的有关变种人登记法案的辩论，即便已成往事，仍然被口耳相传。  
  
  
“跟这些变种人有关的事情总是很快就变得激烈起来。”议员Steve Rogers这样嘲讽X教授和万磁王。  
  
  
媒体似乎很爱他们；因为每当他们在同一个屏幕上出现——甚至只要呼吸同样的空气——事情就永远不会缺乏戏剧性。  
  
  
当他不是吉诺沙大学广受赞誉的遗传学系主任时，X教授是一位社会名流，吉诺沙精英俱乐部的宠儿。他的继父，已故的Kurt Marko, 曾是国会的一员。他的母亲，已故的Sharon Xavier-Marko, 是本国大多数慈善机构的创始人。无论对教授来说进入议会多么容易，这位心灵感应者还是迅速受到了欢迎，仅仅靠自己的说服力就成为了融合派的领导。正是这一品质使他在人类和变种人当中得到了同样的喜爱。然而，议会喜欢他似乎出于完全不同的原因。只因他是他们对抗可憎的对手——万磁王的唯一屏障。  
  
  
万磁王有一段黑暗的过去——他出身贫寒而非豪富之家。他神秘的人格在变种人青年中广受追捧，再加上他易怒的性情和男中音，这就使他获得了变种人群体的支持。可以说作为分裂派的领导和金属控制大师，他在市井中相当吃得开。然而，那并没有阻止他时不时地在议会里刷一下存在感。  
  
  
每当教授和万磁王相互对上的时候，吉诺沙的公众总是等着看好戏，因为他们的争执就像放烟火一样极具观赏性。  
  
  
他们在家也会吵架。不过在那儿，他们是Charles和Erik，而他们的争吵则带着可怕的居家感。  
  
  
“Charles，我找不到我的另一只袜子了。你看到过它吗？”Erik从步入式衣柜里朝外喊，怒视着他手中的一只灰色袜子。  
  
  
“等我一分钟，”Charles在短暂的停顿之后回答。  
  
  
“继续像那样满脸怒容，你只会让自己长出更多的皱纹。”Charles这么说，走进房间里。他穿着Erik的运动裤，脚上有双不成套的袜子——两只都是十分接近的灰色。  
  
  
“继续像这样偷我的袜子，你会让我未老先衰的。”Erik发现了他丢失的袜子并发起反击。  
  
  
“嘿，你知道我的脚很容易冷。再说了，你只有灰色的袜子又不是我的错。很难区分的。”  
  
  
“你在十个盒子里放着同一种茶，它们只有名字不一样。你也没看到我抱怨啊。”  
  
  
“就像我也没有抱怨过你放在衣柜里落灰的愚蠢帽子收藏一样？”  
  
  
“嘿，首先，它们不是帽子，其次——”Erik停顿了，用力吸着鼻子。“炉子上有什么东西烧着了。”  
  
  
Charles想起了什么，睁大眼睛，一句惊恐的“哦天哪”在两人脑海中回荡。  
  
  
他们同时跑向厨房。  
  
  
这不过是Xavier—Lehnsherr家里最平凡的一天。  
  
  
每一位都在社交媒体上有三百万粉丝——还在逐步增加，因而教授和万磁王的账户不需要多少刺激就能迅速变成战场。Xavier教授——也即X教授——因他的外交手段而广为人知，而臭名远扬的磁控者，万磁王，则是以他巧妙的还击方式。这种有趣的动态更加激励了他们的追随者尽情地互相嘲讽。火上浇油的是，教授和万磁王都选择了在公开场合谴责对方。当他被吉诺沙邮报问到关于万磁王号召吉诺沙成为全变种人国家的行为有何看法时，教授这样说：“万磁王是个鲁莽的自恋狂。随便他怎么号召，都不会改变吉诺沙属于每个人的事实。”  
  
  
2016年，教授猛烈抨击了万磁王的制服和他不对称的斗篷。  
  
  
“那种庸俗的东西本应属于马戏团。”他这么说。  
  
  
万磁王本人则在多种场合将教授称作“天真的傻瓜”。有一次还正巧是在联合国的和平峰会上。  
  
  
当他被问及教授何以信任政府将会颁布禁止抑制剂的法案时，据报导万磁王是这样回答的：  
  
  
“Xavier教授是一位穿着花呢西装、自命不凡的万事通。事实是在此之外他还是个过于轻信的傻瓜，而这必将成为变种人的末日。”  
  
  
遵循着他们领导人的言传身教，双方的几位粉头也在数年之内沉溺于口头战争，以毁谤性的评论大力打压对方。  
  
  
然而，教授和万磁王似乎把互相贬低当成了他们两人之间独享的特权。当Mark Blackwell在《跟随领袖》节目上问到教授对于人们总把他和一个万磁王这样的种族优越论的怪物联系在一起有何感想时，教授的突然爆发震惊了整个摄像组——以及全国多数的人口，当这个节目播出后。  
  
  
“没有人是怪物，Blackwell先生。而万磁王肯定不是。他也许是个极端主义者，他的方法也许过于激进，但他的动机从未远离过变种人的平权。以后请您在措辞上更加小心。”  
  
  
教授愤怒的蓝眼睛提醒了每个人，挑起一个欧米伽级心电感应者的怒火绝非明智。  
  
  
同样的，万磁王也表明了他不甘落后。针对拥有极端身体变异的变种人的动态医疗保险方案一经提出就在变种人社区中掀起了一场风暴。万磁王以极富色彩的语言咒骂这一方案的伪善，而教授确保了政府友好的协商态度。吉诺沙广播网络在黄金时段邀请到这两位领袖和他们的支持者来一场辩论，来自社会各个阶层的观众作为他们的见证人。屏幕上稳步出现的字幕匆匆带过数场演讲与争论。  
  
  
这场秀的最后半小时是观众提问时间，一位名叫Leech的变种人站到了麦克风后面，把问题投向了教授。  
  
  
“给这个愚蠢的方案一个机会？相信政府会公平对待我们？看看我吧，教授，”他说，指着自己的绿色皮肤和巨大的脑袋，“你觉得会有医院愿意接收我吗，要是没有经济利益？像你这么一个享有特权的变种人永远理解不了我们这些人的困境。你以为自己是谁，有资格为我们的权利而奋斗？你为我们做了什么呢，除了漂漂亮亮地坐着，写些花里胡哨的书？嘿，我们自己人中都有像你这样的败类了，还需要敌人做什么？”  
  
  
万磁王立刻发作了，他神情冷酷、声音像钢铁一样坚硬，  
  
  
“我理解你的立场，伙计。不过说实在的，他妈的闭嘴而且再也别那么说他。Charles Xavier为变种人所做过的事情你永远都不会明白。”  
  
  
尽管字幕显示的是“他妈的”，观众们听到的却是不同的词——广播公司选择了礼貌性地省略它。  
  
  
“那还是没能阻止他们互相骂街，”喜剧演员Remi Lebeau观察到。  
  
  
沙发上，Charles从Erik的臂弯中转过身面对着他。他们随随便便盖在腿上的毯子因为这一动作而皱起。在这里，他们同样为彼此取外号——如果爱称和甜蜜的废话也算在这一类的话。  
  
  
“你用不着毁掉他的相机，亲爱的。他只是在做自己的工作。”Charles温和地责备。  
  
  
Erik翻了个白眼。“我没有毁掉它，只是让它不能用了。再说了，他没有在做自己的工作。他是在谴责你。”  
  
  
Charles叹气。“为什么你不相信我呢，我明明告诉你了我有能力维护自己的名誉？”  
  
  
“这就是我的重点，吾爱，”Erik拿过Charles的手，让他们食指紧扣。“你有能力，但是你不去做。所以不管你制止了我多少次，我还是会这么做的——”，Erik把Charles拉近，在他唇边低语，“因为我爱你。”  
  
  
Charles看着Erik的样子就好像他把月亮摘给了他，让他们的前额靠在一起。“我也爱你。”他轻声说。  
  
  
“不像我爱你那么多。”Erik说，暴躁地在Charles边上摇着脑袋。  
  
  
“你真是跟小孩子一样，”Chrarles带着喜爱笑着说，“一个六英尺高的孩子。”  
  
  
“还有根九英寸的屌。”Erik替他补完。  
  
  
Charles退开，看起来被逗乐了——不知道是该笑还是该给Erik一拳。  
  
  
他最终决定打Erik的肋骨。  
  
  
尽管教授和万磁王总是被人们大肆炒作，他们的私生活却几乎不为人知。当这两位变种人登上黄金时段公告时总是公事公办的。一个金戒指在教授的无名指上找到了永久性的居所，而磁控者被皮革覆盖的手上有什么却始终是个迷。  
  
  
然而，社会中的有一小部分人坚持认为这两位曾经有过、或者正处在一段关系中。至于这段关系的性质为何，则是他们任务的目标。在网上，有稳定流量的博客解读他们的演讲、归类他们的外观，为他们是一对的理论提供依据。  
  
  
“他们肯定是搞到了一起，”24岁的Kitty Pryde[1], 教授与万磁王网站的创始人这么说，“谁他妈管教授结没结婚。”  
【[1]AKA幻影猫。】  
  
  
X教授逃避了这个话题——他既未肯定也未否定有关他另一半的传言。  
  
  
当来自 _ _变种人之爱__ 网站的Siryn[2]就此质问过万磁王，而磁控者回应，“我操谁或者不操谁不关任何人的事。”  
【[2]海怪女Siryn，原名Theresa Maeve Rourke Cassidy, Sean Cassidy的女儿，和她父亲一样拥有发出超声波的能力，曾加入过X-Force及X-Factor. 】  
  
  
在那之后就很少有人胆敢公开提出那个问题了。  
  
  
Charles叹着气，站在他们king size的床脚边。“我以为我们已经决定好了不买礼物的，亲爱的。”  
  
  
“这不是个礼物。我看到了它，然后想着你穿上会很好看。”Erik说着，而Charles捡起了被子上放着的丁香色毛衣。标签上写着“十周年纪念日快乐，Charles.”心电感应者将它紧紧抱住，双手在柔软的羊毛上抚过。“看吧，它甚至很衬你的眼睛。”Erik带着愉悦的微笑说。  
  
  
Charles小心地把毛衣放回床上，手臂环住Erik的脖子缩短他们间的距离。“那可是作弊，因为我什么都没给你买。”Charles慢吞吞地说。  
  
  
Erik用手臂环住Charles的腰部，把他拉到不可能的近。“你自己就已经比足够更够了。”他带着梦幻的微笑说。  
  
  
“真浪漫！”Charles笑出声。  
  
  
“不，我才没有。”  
  
  
“不，你就有！”  
  
  
“绝对没有!”  
  
  
“你要在这件事上也和我吵架吗。”Charles挑着眉问到。  
  
  
Erik笑的时候露出太多牙齿了。“只要它是我们的前戏。”  
  
  
教授在牛津受过教育，在那儿拿了三个博士学位，因而在知识分子当中广受敬仰。他的学生们总能看到他穿着过时的开襟毛衣，头发耷拉着。但是当他在极少数情况下选择亲临红毯以便为慈善筹款时，他是一道惊艳的风景，穿着订制晚礼服，头发也很有型。异常迷人的性格、时髦的英国口音和翩翩风度完整了Charles Francis Xavier的“绅士”形象。而他的“非暴力”政策只是将其提升到了另一高度。  
  
  
他的学生、同事和熟人对这位好教授都只有最高的赞美可说。  
  
  
“Charles是我认识的最善良的人，” Moira MacTaggart博士，吉诺沙大学刑法系的系主任这样说。  
  
  
“我们都爱教授。他是我们许多人生命中的指路明灯，”Jubilee, 一位Xavier教授变种人课堂上的学生这样说。当被问到教授最大的烦恼为何时，她笑了。“脏话。他恨它们！”  
  
  
“操……”Charles在Erik身下不耐烦地呻吟——他的皮肤泛红、头发蓬乱——接着对准Erik屁股上扇了一掌。  
  
  
“这又是为什么？”Erik无知地问，双眼圆睁、嘴唇微张。  
  
  
“来吧，Erik, 快点动。全力以赴，用上你的鸡巴。”Charles怒吼，抬起手来抓住Erik的头发。  
  
  
“我的天哪，Charles，”Erik假装因为义愤而低喘。“你真是有张肮脏的小嘴。”  
  
  
“这就是那张又吸你的屌和又在每天早上亲你的那张嘴。如果你不想要改变这一点的话，闭上嘴来操我。”  
  
  
那就让Erik的回嘴停止了。“遵命，阁下。”他低吼着，迅速地服从了。  
  
  
几乎没有人见过万磁王头盔之下的那个人。然而，红褐色的制服以及身后不对称的斗篷已经成了这位政府噩梦的标志。媒体和新闻界大体上对这位磁控者又爱又恨。一方面，每当他以煽动性的言论鼓动民众、让他们即刻开始行动时，他会让电视台的收视率直冲天际。另一方面，他随手就能毁掉他们的相机和录音机，让记者们只能靠肉眼见证他们要写的新闻。  
  
  
虽说社会上有一部分人虔诚地崇拜他，把他当作英雄——践行他“变种且骄傲”的格言，愿意跟随他直到世界尽头——但多数人并不喜欢万磁王对事情暴力的解决方式。  
  
  
“你可能爱他也可能恨他。但是你绝对没法忽略他。”Claire Ferguson[3]，深夜秀的主持人这样说。  
【[3]Craig Ferguson, 《深夜秀》主持人（2005-2014）】  
  
他对于自己力量的展示在许多人身上同时引起了赞叹与恐惧。  
  
  
“我被他吓到了，”Samuel Wilson回想起他目睹万磁王举起足球场的时候，“这个男人可以操蛋地融化金属哎！”  
  
  
厨房里，Erik融化了一条黑巧克力，并匀速地搅拌着。在台子上，一条金属片弯成了心形。红色的礼物包装纸和缎带静静躺着，等待着被使用。  
  
  
“我的丈夫去了哪里，还有你对他做了什么？”当Erik拿着盒子走进书房时，Charles面无表情地说。  
  
  
Erik笑出声，让盒子飘向Charles. “情人节快乐，吾爱。”  
  
  
Charles笑容满面，但只是为了为难Erik，他加上一句，“我们现在这个年纪过情人节不会太老了一点吗？”  
  
  
Erik走到Charles身旁。“这提醒了我。现在这些小孩子都怎么问的？”他佯装思考，带着隐秘的微笑，“你会做我的情人吗，Charles?”  
  
  
Charles笑了，抓着Erik的衬衫把他拖过来。“你这个老傻瓜，我已经是了。”他带着喜爱说，合上他们的双唇完成一个灼热的吻。  
  
  
他们要不就是在狠狠地吵架，要不就是在充满激情地做爱。对于这两位变种人而言似乎没有什么中间地带。  
  
 ** **  
完****


End file.
